Christmas at the Planet
by superlc529
Summary: Lois hatches a plan to get Grant Gabriel to stop bothering her... and it involves one Clark Kent. CLOIS


Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any lyrics used from the songs. ;)

Prompt: Season 7, PG, Grant

Summary: Lois hatches a plan to get Grant Gabriel to stop bothering her... and it involves one Clark Kent.

A/N: That summary kinda sucks, but that's the best I can think of right now. LOL First of all, this story is a little AU from Season 7, which I hope you don't mind... Clark never got back together with Lana and Lois has absolutely no romantic interest in Grant whatsoever.

This is my first year participating in DI's Holiday Ficstravaganza, so I'm a little nervous. When I first saw my assignment, I had no idea what to do with Grant. But then I thought of something, and I hope it's good. Being Jewish, I don't know a lot about Christmas so I hope I have things correct. ;)

Abbimorgan... I hope you like this. Here's the poster I made for this: .

Enjoy!

_**Christmas at the Planet**_

"So, have you decided if you're going to go to the Christmas party tonight?," Chloe asked, swinging her chair around to face Lois.

Lois sighed, "I don't think I will… I've never really understood the Christmas spirit."

"What's to understand, Lois?," Chloe asked, "It's the spirit of giving and being around the ones you love."

"Yeah, well, it's also an excuse for department stores to rip people off," Lois retorted.

"I guess I can't convince you," Chloe shook her head.

"Nope," Lois smiled smugly back.

"Oh, by the way," Chloe started, "Clark's joining us for lunch."

"Alright, but you two better not have some scheme to fill me full of holiday cheer," Lois rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"Lo-is," Chloe chided, but before she could say anything more, she was interrupted by their boss, Grant.

She looked up as he simply said, "Lane… my office, now."

"And the holiday cheer just keeps on coming," Lois got up and followed Grant into his office. Chloe gave her an empathetic smile and then turned back to her work.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Gabriel?," Lois closed the door behind her.

"Lois, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Grant?," Grant replied, leaning on his desk.

She rolled her eyes and conceded with a tight smile. He was always so full of himself, "What can I do for you… _Grant_?"

"_You_ will be accompanying me to the Christmas party tonight," Grant told her, "I need to fill you with Christmas cheer."

"Eavesdropping doesn't become you, Grant," Lois folded her arms, "And I'm not going with you."

"I know when it comes to Christmas, you're the Scrooge, but I intend to change that," Grant smiled.

"It's not your job to do that," Lois jetted her hip to the side as he walked around her, "And I'm pretty sure this classifies as sexual harassment."

"Come on, Lane… I need some arm candy," Grant replied.

"What's it going to take for me to get you off my back?," Lois shook her head. She couldn't believe him.

"For you to go with me," Grant nodded.

Lois sighed and turned around, rolling her eyes. Through his office's window, she spotted Clark arrive. He sat down at her desk, and appeared to be waiting for Chloe to come back from wherever she disappeared to. A scheming smile crawled on to her lips, she knew what it would take to make Grant back down, "I'm not going with you, Grant because I don't think my _boyfriend_ would like it."

"Your _boyfriend_?," Grant looked skeptical, "_You_ have a boyfriend?"

"What you can't take a hint _and_ you're hard of hearing?," Lois remarked, "Yes, I have a boyfriend, and he wouldn't like you making passes at me."

"Well, if you have a boyfriend, then why aren't you going to tonight's Christmas Party with him?," Grant tried to call her bluff.

"H-He's been out of town for a couple of days," Lois answered and shrugged, "I wasn't sure if he'd make it back in time so I didn't tell him about it. But now that he's back, I think I'll go with him."

"So is this 'boyfriend' real?," Grant laughed, putting air quotes around 'boyfriend', "Or is this just a lame attempt of you dodging going on a date with me?"

"He's real," Lois nodded, she stole a glance at Clark leaning back in her chair in the bullpen looking pretty bored, "In fact, he's here right now."

"Well, I'd like to meet him," Grant cocked his head.

"Fine," Lois got up in his face and turned on her heel, heading straight for Clark. Grant was on her tail.

Clark looked up when he saw Lois coming, somehow he knew she was headed his way. He always knew when she was coming. He stood up when he saw some man behind her, "Lois? What's going on?"

_"Showtime," Lois sighed, "He's never going to let me live this down."_

"Lois?," Clark asked again when she didn't respond.

"Pumpkin!," Lois exclaimed which caused him to flinch, "I was just telling my boss, Grant here how you're going to take me to the Christmas party here tonight."

She turned to Grant and introduced Clark, "Grant, this is my boyfriend Clark Kent."

"Pumpkin?," Clark cocked an eyebrow while shaking Grant's hand. He released his grip from Clark's hand and folded his arms, he wasn't buying it.

Lois smiled back at Grant and once again turned to Clark, "Grant is trying to ask me out, _again_. Remember, I told you about that? I told him that you're my boyfriend and you wouldn't like that very much. Tell him… _sweetie_."

She gave him pleading eyes, and finally Clark understood, "Oh, yeah… right. I'm taking her to the party tonight."

"And you're her boyfriend?," Grant asked, he still wasn't really buying it.

"Uh-huh," Clark nodded. He was going to enjoy this. He wrapped his arm around Lois and gave her a side-hug, "We've been going together for awhile."

"Then how come I've never seen you around here before?," Grant asked, skeptically.

"I've been out of town for a little while," Clark explained. Lois smiled, his story matched with hers, and if Grant's facial expression was any indication, he was starting to buy it.

"Well, you're one lucky man," Grant finally gave in, "I'll look forward to seeing you two tonight at our Christmas party."

"Likewise," Clark nodded and gave him a tight smile while pulling Lois even closer to him, if it was possible, than before. Grant gave him another nod and turned around to go back to his office.

Once he was out of hearing range, Clark let go of Lois, "Want to tell me what this is all about?"

Lois sighed and motioned for him to come closer as she sat down. He followed suit, scooting his chair closer to her, "Grant's been bugging me lately. He wants to go out with me and he will _not_ let up. The straw that broke the camel's back was him _telling_ me that I was going with him to the Christmas party tonight. A party, mind you that I do _not_ want to go to. So, I figured my only out was to tell him I have a boyfriend."

"Which would be me," Clark nodded in understanding, "Why me?"

"You're the only guy I can trust that won't take advantage of me," Lois replied, "I seriously need to get out more."

"And what am I going to get out of this?," Clark asked, leaning back in his chair, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Is it too much to ask that you just help me out?," Lois asked. He just kept looking at her and cocked his head to the side, waiting for a real answer, "Ugh… fine. I'll think of something after tonight."

"So all I have to do is act like the attentive boyfriend tonight and you'll get Grant off your back," Clark said.

"Yes… and after that, you can go back to your loft and brood," Lois retorted.

"I don't brood anymore," Clark shook his head.

"Righttt," Lois rolled her eyes, "But really, Clark this means a lot to me."

"Well, I'm glad I could be of assistance, milady," Clark smiled and gave her a small bow with a nod of his head. She let out a small laugh.

"Hey guys," Chloe came up to them, "Sorry I took so long, the copier was broken. So… did I miss anything?"

~*~

_**One Hour Later…**_

"Okay, okay," Chloe composed herself from a fit of laughter, "You mean to tell me that you're making Clark pose as your _boyfriend_ to get Grant to stop bothering you?" They were just finishing their lunch at a small café not far from the _Planet_.

"Yeah," Lois nodded, "What's so ridiculous about that?"

"Nothing," Chloe shook her head, "I just find it amusing that you picked Clark." She gave her a small knowing smile.

"Don't look at me like that, Chloe. Who else was I going to pick?," Lois threw her arms in the air.

"Gee thanks, Lois," Clark rolled his eyes.

"Well like I told you before, Smallville. You're the only guy I could trust to not take advantage of me. I wasn't going to choose some random guy from the office," Lois defended herself.

"So what does he have to do?," Chloe asked.

"Just act like my boyfriend," Lois shrugged her shoulder and looked to Clark, "Well, when we're near Grant. Other than that, just stay near me so he doesn't pounce."

"Alright," Clark nodded, "Is it a formal party?"

"Yeah," Lois answered.

"Then I'm going to have to find a tux," Clark leaned back in his chair.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Lois replied. Chloe snorted and Lois and Clark whipped their heads around to see her holding in her laughter.

"What's so funny?," Clark asked.

"Nothing," Chloe laughed, "I'm definitely telling Jimmy to bring his camera."

"Like hell you are," Lois objected.

"Come on, Lois," Chloe pleaded.

"Why humiliate me any further?," Clark didn't want Jimmy to bring his camera any more than Lois did.

"I know I love to tease him, Chloe, but that'd be pushing it," Lois started and Chloe got the point, "Fine… I have a feeling that we'll always remember tonight without any pictures anyway."

"Thank you," Lois and Clark nodded in unison. They looked to each other and blushed at their timing and shied back in their chairs. Chloe hid a small smile under her hand.

"As much as I'd love to keep this conversation going, we really have to get back to work," Lois broke the silence, "And then we have to get ready for the party."

"So what time should I pick you up?," Clark got up.

"Around eight thirty will be fine," Lois smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you then," Clark beamed. Lois and Chloe bid Clark their goodbyes and headed back to the _Daily Planet_. He watched them leave and super-sped back to the farm.

~*~

"Hey, Kal-El," Kara greeted when Clark came through the kitchen door. He gave her a look, and she corrected herself, "I mean _Clark_… You know, I don't see what the big deal is when I call you by your birth name."

"I'm used to being called Clark," Clark replied, shrugging.

"How about I just call you Clark when we're around humans that don't know your Kryptonian name?," Kara suggested.

Clark sighed, "Fine."

"So, how was your lunch with Chloe and Lois?," Kara asked and sat at the kitchen island next to Clark.

"It was fine," Clark said.

"Well Lana left to stay with her Aunt Nell when you were gone... so we are officially back to living here by ourselves," Kara told him.

"Alright," Clark nodded, "At least I got to say goodbye to her before I left for lunch. She'll be more comfortable staying with her aunt, anyway."

"Yup… I can't wait to celebrate my first Christmas," Kara beamed, "Hurry up, Friday."

"Neither can I," Clark replied, but it seemed like he was staring off into space.

"Something on your mind?," Kara wondered.

"What?," Clark turned, "Oh, um… I'm taking Lois to the _Planet's_ Christmas party tonight. I was just trying to figure out where I can get a tux on such short notice."

"Why are you taking her to a Christmas party? I thought she doesn't really like Christmas," Kara said.

"It's not that she doesn't like Christmas," Clark defended her, "She lost her mother when she was six… she hasn't had that many good Christmases since her mom died."

"O-kay," Kara dragged out, "But you still didn't answer my first question… Why are _you_ taking her to a Christmas party?"

"Her boss Grant Gabriel has been driving her insane by hitting on her," Clark started to explain, "And he told her that she was going to tonight's party with him. She didn't like that very much so she told him that I'm her boyfriend and I was taking her to the party tonight."

"So you're going to pose as her boyfriend?," Kara smiled.

"Yeah," Clark nodded. It started to unsettle him when Kara didn't stop smiling, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason," Kara held a laugh back, "You love her don't you?"

"What?," Clark laughed it off, "No… why would you ask that?"

"Well you talk about her non-stop," Kara started providing reasons, "and it took you no persuasion to take her to this party, I'm assuming."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Clark tried to wave it off.

"Whatever you say," Kara smirked. She knew her cousin loved Lois, but Lana told her not to push when she talked to her about it. Clark would just deny it, so she let it go, "So how are you going to get a tux for this evening?"

"I don't know," Clark shrugged, "I was thinking maybe I could run over to Star City and see if I could borrow one from Oliver."

"Or you could just run into town and rent one," Kara suggested, "Or do you want it to be perfect for your perfect date with Lois?"

"It's not a date, Kara," Clark told her, "I'm just doing Lois a favor."

"You can never say no to her can you?," Kara turned around in her seat to face Clark who just took a swig of milk from the bottle.

"I've said no plenty of times," Clark tried. At his cousin's incredulous look, he gave in, "Okay, so I've never really said no to Lois, but I just want to help."

"Because you love her," Kara stated with a nod of her head.

Clark rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm gonna go rent that tux… see you later, Kara." Kara gave him a small wave before he super-sped off to go rent a tux.

"Hmm, I wonder if Jimmy's going to win that bet we have going about them," Kara mused to herself, taking a bite out of an apple.

~*~

Meanwhile, back at the _Daily Planet_, Lois and Chloe were just finishing up their stories as workers started decorating the bullpen for later.

"Ready for your date with Clark?," Chloe teased.

"It's not a date, Chloe. Clark's just doing me a favor," Lois said.

"Uh-huh," Chloe looked cocky.

They started to head to the elevators when Grant stopped them and made them turn around, "Hey Lois! Give this to your boyfriend."

"What?," Lois put her hand on her jetted-out hip. Instead of replying he tossed her a Santa hat, "Why does Clark have to wear a Santa hat?"

"I just got a memo this afternoon," Grant started to explain, "They want every male at the party tonight to be wearing a Santa hat. I know it's a little stupid, but it's all in the spirit of Christmas."

"Alright," Lois nodded and gestured with the hat, "I'll be sure to give it to him."

"See you two later," Grant put his Santa hat on his head and turned back to his office.

"Santa hats?," Chloe raised an intrigued eyebrow, "Who came up with that?"

"Hey Guys!," Jimmy came running up to Lois and Chloe before the elevator doors closed.

"Hey Jimmy," Lois and Chloe greeted in unison as the doors closed.

"So, do you two like my idea for the Santa hats?," Jimmy asked.

"It's cute, Olsen," Lois smiled. It really was a cute idea, and it wasn't that bad now that she knew it was _Jimmy_ who came up with the idea.

"Lois? Are you going to stag it tonight?," Jimmy turned to Lois as they started descending in the elevator.

"No, I'm going with Clark," Lois answered, staring straight ahead. She wasn't in the mood for his 'you've-got-chemistry-with-CK' spiel.

"CK? He doesn't work here," Jimmy was a little confused, "Did he ask you? Or did you tell him?"

"Lois is making Clark pose as her boyfriend so Grant will stop bothering her," Chloe explained. She was enjoying the situation too much.

"Oh, okay," Jimmy nodded.

The elevator was silent for a moment until Lois couldn't take it anymore, "Jimmy! Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Saying what?," Jimmy asked.

"Chloe just told you that I'm having Clark pose as my boyfriend tonight and you're not going to say anything?," Lois started to get suspicious.

"Well I figured you wouldn't want me to say anything," Jimmy said, "But if you really want me to…"

"No! Uh, that's fine," Lois made a break for the door. The elevator finally reached its destination, "I'll see you two back at the apartment. I'm going to get ready for tonight."

Lois quickly took off and Jimmy and Chloe began laughing, "Nicely played, Jimmy."

"Thank you," Jimmy bowed, "Now she's sure to think about herself and Clark together… and maybe I'll win that bet."

"Alright, Cupid," Chloe took his arm, "Let's catch up with Lois to get ready for the _Planet_ Christmas party tonight."

~*~

"What color flower should I make my corsage?," Clark asked, joining Kara in the living room. She was spread out watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ on TV.

She sat up, "Which one do you think she'll like more?"

"I'm thinking the white," Clark replied, putting it up to the tux and his chest, "What do you think?"

"You know Lois better than I do, Kal-El," Kara turned back to the TV, "This movie is so sweet."

"Yeah, it's our favorite Christmas movie," Clark smiled.

"Our? You mean you and Lois?," Kara looked up at Clark upside down looking smug.

"Shut up," Clark turned around and went up to his room to finish getting ready for the Christmas Party.

~*~

Back at _The Talon_, Chloe and Jimmy had already finished getting ready for the party while Lois couldn't decide what to wear. To give Lois privacy, Jimmy decided to wait for them in the coffee shop.

"Which color dress do you think I should wear?," Lois asked, holding up two dresses, "The red one or the black one?"

"Well, which one do you think Clark will like better?," Chloe smiled.

"I'm not dressing to impress Clark," Lois looked at her like she was crazy and decided on the red. Chloe simply smiled, she knew that she chose that dress because red was one of Clark's favorite colors.

"You better hurry up, Lois," Chloe turned around so Lois could dress with privacy, "Clark should be here pretty soon."

"I'm dressed, Chloe," Lois said, "But could you help me zip this dress? I always have trouble."

"Sure," Chloe zipped up the dress for her, "I'll head downstairs."

"Okay," Lois nodded, "I just wanted to fix my hair some more before I come downstairs." Chloe nodded and went downstairs to be greeted by Jimmy and Clark.

"CK got here early," Jimmy said with a smile, putting his hands in his suit's pockets, "Is Lois almost ready?"

"Yeah, she's just fixing her hair," Chloe replied, gesturing up the stairs with her head, "She should be done in a minute."

"You look very nice, Chloe," Clark complimented.

"Thanks, Clark," Chloe smiled, "Jimmy and I are going to head out to the car. I'll drive so we can get to the _Planet_ quicker since I'm the fastest safest driver."

"Yeah, if Lois drove, I don't know if we'd make it," Jimmy laughed and led Chloe out by the small of her back.

"We'll be out in a minute," Clark nodded.

"They leaving without us?," Lois asked. He looked up at her at the top of the stairs. She took his breath away. Her hair was down and curled at her shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that flowed to the floor. The dress accentuated her curves, and his eyes couldn't help but trace up them. He followed her descend the staircase with his eyes. He was brought out of his trance by her speaking, "So? How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Clark breathed.

"Thanks, Smallville," Lois smiled, "You don't look half-bad yourself."

"Shall we?," Clark held out his elbow which she promptly put her arm through.

"Clark?," Lois started.

"Yeah, Lois?," Clark turned.

"Before I forget, you have to wear this," Lois handed him the Santa hat.

"Do I really have to wear this or are you trying to embarrass me?," Clark took it from her, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"You really have to wear it," Lois said, "It was Jimmy's idea for every guy at the party tonight to wear a Santa hat."

"Alright," Clark put the Santa hat on and smiled his signature mega-watt Kent grin, "Well?"

"You look very Christmas-y, Smallville," Lois laughed as the white fluff at the end of the hat flopped over as he picked his head up. They reached the car, got in, and left for the _Daily Planet_.

~*~

They reached the newspaper in no time. By the time they reached the bullpen, the party was already in full swing. Jimmy put his Santa hat on in the car. Chloe and Jimmy immediately started to mingle with one of their co-workers, Abbimorgan.

Grant greeted Lois and Clark, "Glad to see you two actually made it."

"I told you we'd be here," Lois tightened her grip on Clark's arm as if to tell Grant that he had no chance because she had him.

"Well enjoy yourselves, I have to go play host to the other employees," Grant nodded as his Santa Hat's fluff swung back and forth.

"You want any eggnog?," Clark asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Lois nodded. She let her arm drop from her grasp on him. He turned back and gave her a smile, then went to get their eggnog.

"Here you go," Clark came back with a Christmas mug full of eggnog.

"Thanks," Lois accepted the mug from him and took a sip.

Clark nodded a welcome, "Sooo, Grant doesn't seem to be bothering you. That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah," Lois agreed, "Thanks for doing this for me again, Clark."

"Of course," Clark nodded. The tension between them was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Clark decided to break the silence, "You wanna mingle?"

"No, I think I'm good right here," Lois stated.

"We're standing in the doorway," Clark said.

"I know," Lois replied with a smile, "It'll make it easier for us to leave. I never said how long I was going to be here."

"How do you plan on getting home? Chloe and Jimmy brought us, remember?," Clark asked.

"It's a new invention called a taxi, Clark," Lois said slowly, a teasing smile appearing on her lips.

"Right," Clark nodded and took a sip from his mug of eggnog.

"You two can't hide out over here all night," Jimmy came up to them with a bounce in his step, "Come on, come dance with us."

Clark looked to Lois, "Would you care to dance with me?"

"I'm fine right here," Lois shook her head.

"Come on, Lois," Jimmy prodded, "Dance with your boyfriend." Lois lunged for him and he jumped back with a laugh. He started walking backwards and turned around to dance with Chloe. All of the desks had been pushed to the walls of the bullpen to make room for a dance floor.

Lois sighed when she saw Clark's defeated look, "Don't look at me like that, Smallville. _Fine_, I'll dance with you."

"I promise to make it as painless as possible…," Clark promised, "Plus this will help to convince Grant even further that you're off the market."

"Hadn't thought about that," Lois considered it. She put her mug of eggnog down and took his hand, "Good point… let's get out there and dance." Clark smiled and placed his mug next to hers as she pulled him out on to the dance floor. Mariah Carey's _All I Want For Christmas (Is You)_ began to play.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

Lois wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and linked her hands as they began to swing to the music, "This is a fun song."

"Yeah, it's got a good beat and you can dance to it," Clark smiled as he pulled her closer to him. She didn't seem to notice. They began swaying back and forth faster to keep up with the up-beat tempo of the song.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

"So you guys enjoying yourselves?," Chloe laughed, dancing with Jimmy.

"Yeah, I gotta admit this is kinda fun," Lois laughed. They were now dancing farther apart, but their hands remained intertwined.

"Great! Because you two are standing under the mistletoe!," Jimmy exclaimed and pointed up. Sure enough, hanging about a foot above their heads was some mistletoe.

"Kiss! Kiss!," Jimmy and Chloe started to chant. The rest of the _Planet_ stopped dancing even as the music continued to play and joined in on the chant, "Kiss! Kiss!"

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby_

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Both Lois and Clark looked extremely nervous and looked everywhere but at each other. Their 'audience' wouldn't let up, they chanted even louder. Clark gave her a 'why not' look. Slowly he pulled her closer and in a matter of seconds his lips were on hers. Their kiss started off sweet at first, but it wasn't long before it began to heat up. Clark grabbed the back of her head, deepening the kiss, as she did the same to him. The music played on behind them, the whole _Planet_ was clapping and whistling, but they didn't hear any of it. They were lost in the feeling of each other.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You_

All I want for Christmas is you... baby

All I want for Christmas is you... baby

All I want for Christmas is you... baby

All I want for Christmas is you... baby

They finally pulled apart with bliss adorned upon their faces. Clark opened his eyes and whispered, "I love you."

"What did you just say?," Lois asked, barely above a whisper. If it wasn't for his super-hearing, he wouldn't have heard her. Before he could give her an answer, she turned on her heel, making a run for the elevators. The doors closed quickly as Clark just stood there dumbfounded. He used his x-ray vision to see which direction she chose and was surprised to see her going up to the roof.

"I'll be right back," Clark said and took off to go after Lois.

"What just happened?," Grant came up behind Jimmy and Chloe.

"A Christmas miracle," Jimmy smiled.

"They'll be back down soon, Grant," Chloe turned to him.

"They really are in love aren't they?," Grant asked, "This wasn't just a front to get me to stop bothering Lois was it?"

"No, it wasn't," Jimmy shook his head and patted him on the shoulder, "Lois and Clark are soul mates."

~*~

Clark whipped the door to the roof open and gained his footing from running up the stairs. Lois was on the other side of the roof with her arms wrapped around her from the cold. She was facing the city. Clark sighed and slowly made his way over to Lois. He took off his jacket and placed it around her arms. She accepted it silently, continuing to stare out at the city.

"Lois?," Clark tried, "Are you okay?"

"Did you say what I thought I heard you say?," Lois looked up at him. She looked so vulnerable, "Did you tell me that you loved me?"

He could just deny it, maybe it would make it simpler for both of them. But he didn't want to lie anymore. His cousin knew it, Jimmy and Chloe knew it, hell everyone knew it but the two of them – he loved her, "Yes, Lois… you did. I love you."

"That's what I thought you said," Lois looked down, her voice soft.

"I don't want to deny it anymore, Lois," Clark sighed, "I think I've known it for awhile now."

"I-I don't want you to disappear," Lois looked up at him once again, placing her free hand on his chest by his heart. Her other hand was holding his jacket in place on her shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lois," Clark promised her, "I'm right here."

"It's not that, Smallville," Lois sniffed, "I-I just get real emotional this time of year… a lot of memories of my mom."

"That's okay," Clark assured her, "I think about my dad all the time."

"You don't understand, Smallville," Lois shook her head, "Thinking about my mom… all the times she told me she loved me and then she left me. I-I know it wasn't by choice _obviously_," she let out an uneasy laugh and gained her bearings once again, "It just seems that everyone who tells me they love me… leave."

"Lois," Clark lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger, "I love you and I promise you that I will _never_ leave you, I'll never leave you willingly."

"I know," Lois nodded, "I know that was silly of me, I'm sorry… the stupid holiday atmosphere is making me crazy."

"So _that's_ what it is," Clark teased.

"Shut up, Smallville," Lois punched him in the arm.

"Do you think we should head back down to the party?," Clark asked, gesturing to their one and only exit.

"In a minute," Lois replied, "I just want a few more moments of fresh air."

"Of course," Clark nodded and joined her looking out at the city. There was some other party going on out there playing Christmas music. The beginning notes to Nat King Cole's _The Christmas Song_ rose over the city reaching Lois and Clark on the rooftop of the _Daily Planet_.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose,  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos._

Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe,  
Help to make the season bright,  
Tiny tots with their eyes all a-glow,  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight.

"Who would've thought my little plan to get Grant to stop bothering me would lead to this, huh?," Lois leaned back into Clark. He had her arms wrapped around her, encircling her with more warmth as it began to snow.

"Yeah," Clark nodded, "I guess it was bound to happen eventually… and better late than never, right? My next goal is to try and fill you full of holiday cheer."

_They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh,  
And ev'ry mother's child is gonna spy,  
To see if reindeers really know how to fly._

And so I'm offering this simple phrase,  
To kids from one to ninety-two,  
Although it's been said  
Many times, Many ways  
Merry Christmas to you.

"Right… and you don't need to try. I've got you to make me happy," Lois nodded and turned around in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, linking her hands once again. His jacket remained around her shoulders because Clark was keeping it in place with his arms wrapped around her, "You know, I thought of what you'll get out of helping me out tonight."

"And what's that?," Clark smiled.

She pulled his head closer to her lips as they began to kiss once again. Clark pulled away to say, "Good deal."

They kissed once more, but this time she pulled away, gave him a small smile, and whispered, "I love you too." The snow continued to dance around the happy couple as they got lost within each other in one more kiss.

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase,  
To kids from one to ninety-two,  
Although it's been said  
Many times, Many ways  
Merry Christmas to you._

**THE END**

I hope that was alright. :D And as an added bonus, here are some _YouTube_ videos of the songs used:

**_All I Want For Christmas (Is You) - Mariah Carey_**

**_The Christmas Song - Nat King Cole_**

Everyone have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year - 2010! :D :D

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!! :D


End file.
